Dangerous & Lovely Vindictiveness
by Luzsingravedad
Summary: Blood. This is what she sees as finds the lifeless corpses of what use to be her parents. She's inconsolable and alone. Now, she is face to trust no one as she uncovers the past of her family, while weaving through the intertwine world of deception, revenge and hate. Distrust is her company, but what happens when she lets her guard down and finds love and face her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous & Lovely Vindictiveness

Ch.1: Prelude

The curtains swayed side to side on Saturday morning. The summer breeze floated carelessly around the pink room. Stuffed animals, sneakers, t-shirts and hello kitty stickers were spread across. The room of the thirteen year old girl was like any ordinary teenager.

The blond slept in a succor manner. Arms spread out and legs entangle in the spice girls bed set. The blond rolled over while subconsciously she searched for her pillow. Sunrays and the bright sun pierced through the room, illuminating every inch and corner of it. She emitted a soft yawn at the same time. She threw the pillow over her head to cover the light that perturbed her sleep.

The smell of fried bacon, scrambled eggs and waffles engulfed the Malibu home. The sizzling of the pan was heard. The blond inhaled the combinations of aromas as her nostrils flared. "mmm.." emitted the blond. She was finally awake. She stretched out and convulsed in different positions. Her spine made a cracking sound as her toes curled, she seem to stretch like a feline.

Her bleary vision became clear as she finally sat on her bed. She looked at the clock as it read 11:30 a.m. It was just another Saturday morning. The aquamarine orb girl stood up. She searched her room until she kneeled down and looked under her bed. The floor under her bed seem to be a dark and chaotic forest, she spotted her neon pink fluffy sleepers. She put on her slippers as she open the door with impetus. Her platinum mid- length bob bounce up and down as she skipped down the curved stair case. Steps where loud like thunder and created such an entrance. You see the middle school girl love the attention. "Good Morning, Caroline." a woman's voice said after chuckling at the raucous being made by the girl.

Caroline Marilyn Forbes. That was the girl's name. All her life she had lived like a princess. The tall and lanky teenager smiled brightly. Although she seem to be like a beam pole, you couldn't let that fool you, you could see the minuscule curves forming on the teenager. She finally reached the corridor that led to the kitchen. A woman in her thirties stood in front of the stove while with dexterity she place the scrambled eggs on a plate. Simultaneously the toaster spew out the two toasts as they sprung out and landed on the plate.

Caroline watched in awe the woman as she juggled to keep everything in place. The woman was about five-two, she had short buzzed hair cut which framed her face featured beautifully. The hair cut brought out her soft and structured jaw , while accentuating her cheeky cheek and bringing out her beautiful aquamarine eyes. Yes, the woman was indeed Elizabeth Forbes. She was the proud of mother of the spoil and yet lovely Caroline.

"Good Morning! MOTHER!" Caroline sang with such mellifluously and resonant. Elizabeth smiled and said "Morning again pumpkin."

"Ay, Mami. What did I tell you Call me Bella!"Caroline replied in her perfect and mimicked Spanish accent. She learned to say that from her Nana Rosa. The Forbes lived in California ever since Caroline was born,

"Fine BEllA. I can't believe Rosa still calls you that and that you seem to love it." Liz said as she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, duh. What's not to love about being called Bella. It means beautiful in Spanish. Plus as you know am quite the looker." Caroline said as she swiped away her luscious bangs from her forehead.

"Okay, Okay. I get it. What have I created?" Liz said with a laughed. Her smile was so care free. Liz had asked all the help to take the day off as usual. She wanted to spent time with Bill and her daughter.

She finished serving the plate. The plate had the eggs serve sunny side up with a smiley face. The toast laid on the edge of the plate and the hash browns were served in small size plate. Caroline looked at her plate and then she looked up to her mother.

"Thanks, Mama. You are like the best cook in the whole wide world. I mean besides Rosa, cause who can beat her huevos ranchereos!" Caroline said as she dug into her plate. Her fork violently attacked the plate as she shoved the eggs in her mouth. She savored the tastes and the mix of textures. She then spotted the fruit salad that her mom made. God, her mother was an excellent cook.

"Easy. Tiger, the food is not going to go away." Liz as she watched her daughter pig out. Liz couldn't be judgmental since she was not a southern belle herself. Even though there was one thing she hated, and that was people without table manners. As a matter a fact her daughter was being completely and unnerving acting like a little savage.

Caroline gazed at her mother as she realized: a) she forgot to say grace, b) she was eating like a wild and unfed person and c) her mother was about to have a heart attack. She quickly reached for her napkin and wiped her mouth. Caroline than place her fork down and said grace; finally she began to eat slower. Her mother smiled and gave her an approving nod.

"Now, that's better. So Caroline, how was cheer practice on yesterday?" asked the blond and petite woman. The woman turned to make a plate for her husband and then sat down on the island to start eating herself.

"It was alright. You know same stuff. 'Go Titants!'(Caroline said with a tint of sarcasm as she rose hand for emphasis). —Actually, it sucked because Layla was being a smart alec." The blond said as she harshly stabbed her eggs.

"Ah, sweetheart, don't silly things get to you. By the way, you are doing so well with cheerleading and to let a difficult person in your way is not a good thing." Liz said as she gave a her daughter a reassuring look.

"Ok. Mom. Oh by the way the spring ball is coming up and I am dying to go. Plus Mike asked Rachel already and I wish Kol will ask me." Caroline said as she switch subjects.

"Awe, Honey. I am sure he will. You are such a beautiful and intelligent girl. So what's not to like." Liz said as she chuckled and soothed and patted her daughter's hair.

"I know mom, I know. I am beautiful inside and out. But why are boys so shallow sometimes?!"Caroline replied as she looked at her mother with a defeated expression.

"Pump- Bella. You still got a lot to learn. Plus boys will come and go. So don't sweat it ?!" Liz said while she smiled and then took a hearty piece of her toast.

"Ok."Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. Liz kept eating as she went into a pensive mood. The two ate in silence as Caroline enjoyed her breakfast. She still pondered how she was going to get Kol to ask her out.

" Say… tomorrow is your dad's surprise party." Her mother blurted out as if a light bulb went off.

"Yeah…It's true. Oh my gosh my mom. We gotta go shopping!" Caroline said as her eyes glimmer in excitement. Liz nodded and said " Yes ,Pumpkin. We must. "

Then suddenly the door open. Liz got up as she became alert. She looked at Caroline as she said  
" Stay here." Liz walked to the corridor to main entrance of the house. She walked towards the closet before getting towards the door and got out her 22 gun. She hid it behind the curvature of her back.

" Honey is that you?" called out the blond woman. She walked cautiously as she turned the corner of as she saw her husband being muzzled by two guys. He grunted as they pushed him across the door. They motioned him to say something, the tall and gray-haired man pressed his gun onto his back.

" Ah, ahem. Liz, honey I am home." Said her husband. Bill was in deep trouble. Liz took a breath as she turned around and walked to the kitchen quietly. She took of her slippers. She tip toed towards it. Caroline sat on the stool as she heard the commotion. She held her breath as she walked towards the door.

Caroline walked as she suddenly felt hand around her shoulder. She gasp in fear. She turned around to see her mother with gun. " Mom what is that-" said Caroline as her eyes bulged like saw the gun sticking out of her mother's jeans. Right then and there she knew they were in trouble

"Shshs…Listen to me Care. I need you to hide ok. Hide in the attic okay." Said Liz in an urgent manner.

" Mom….Mom… what's going on?" asked Caroline as fear and curiosity crossed her mind.

"Caroline Marilyn Forbes. Just listen. I don't have time do as I say. Remember I love you." Liz responded in a commanding tone as she whispered and then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mom, I-I-." said Caroline as Liz shooed her away. " GO" said Liz. Liz was worried but she had to think how to get herself and her family out of this mess.

Liz felt the sweat building on her arm pits and her mouth was dried. She swallowed hard as she thought of her next moved. Suddenly five men appeared as they encircled the house.

"Bill.!" Yelled Liz. " Liz" yelp out her husband. Then she heard some shuffling and ruffling. Liz turned around as hands snaked around her neck and she was dragged towards the living room. She fought back as she jabbed the individual in the stomach. Then she dipped and pivoted until she faced her aggressor. She was facing him and then she strike him in the eyes as he loosened his grip.

Liz ran towards the living room. She found her husband beaten and blood trailing from the living room till the entrance of her home. She swallows hard as she pulled out her gun. She was grabbed by the neck as a tall dark haired man punched her on the side of her ribcage. She grunts in pain as she stared up at the blond man. He stands up as he wipes his hands.

"My, My Oh my. What a pleasant surprise?! Huh, well it's nice for you to join us Elizabeth." the menacing voice of the man said.

Liz looked up with scorn and fear. Fear for her daughter, her baby girl and for her husband. She knew that Bill was not a saint. She knew that his days as a Sales Representative at an automotive dealership were a fallacy. She was aware of his lucrative business. He launder money for his brother Roger. Liz chosed to ignore it and to ignore that fact that Roger Forbes was the most wanted mobster in California.

She understood that blood was thicker than water. Yes, she understood that family was above all else but Bill didn't have to get involved in it.

She looks at Mikael Carruso- Mikaelson. He was the number one and gang leader on the south side of California. Roger decided to start his business into drugs and laundering money. The horrible thing is that Bill covered his tracks and did the laundering himself.

Now when it came to killing and such other horrible crimes, well it was left for Roger to call the shots. She looks to her husband to pleading eyes. She can't die like this. She was taught and raise better than this. She was supposed to be part of the police department. Her dreams came to a crashing end when she found out about her pregnancy. She thought her life was over but it all change when she gave birth. Caroline had become her greatest gift and Bill had stepped up to the plate.

She looks up as Mikael walks around her in dangerous way. He looks to Bill and back to her. " Now, you are wondering why the lovely visit. Huh?" said Mikael as he brought his fingers to his lips and the pointed up. A beat.

" Don't answer that. Now Bill answer this, where is Roger and where is my money. You see, your brother thought he could just waltz into my territory and take away from me. I warned him and he didn't listen. Which leaves me no choice.' Mikael said tauntingly and menacingly.

" Go to hell Carruso. I have nothing to tell you. If you need to meet with Roger and I. Then please make an appointment and leave my wife alone." Bill said with such confidence.

Liz looked at him as she only thought about Caroline.

Caroline hid behind the huge stacks of boxes as tears formed in her eyes. Her heart beat in an erratic rhythm and shivered. She felt like her trachea was closing up. It seem like she was having an asthmatic episode or some sort of peanut allergy. She looked at her shivering porcelain hands. She had to get out of there. She remember what her dad had told her three months ago.

He had to her if anything where to happen to him or her mom to go into the shed or the attic. He showed her these documents, passports, credit cards and a huge wad of money. He showed her where he had hidden all that. Caroline swallowed hard as she realized this was the moment they where preparing her for. He told her that if anything happen to call Rosa and then contact a man call Alejandro. But she was not ready or she was not ready to face reality

Then suddenly she heard it. Gone shots fire for about two minutes. They were five gun shots. She heard running and commotion_. Pow, Pow,pow_ and then silence. Then she heard a man say " find the girl. Now…Move it." That voice will be engraved in the young girl's mind. Caroline muffled her screams as tears streamed down her face.

The house was silent for three hours. Caroline wiped her tears as she took a breath and took her dad's riffle. She descended the stairs as she went down stairs. She was not ready to face was she saw.

She found her mother laying lifelessly in a pool of blood. The smell of blood and sweat engulfed the room. She saw her father laid there face up as she saw his face marred and beaten. A bullet shot to head and his eyes where left opened. His face showed concern. It was a scary sight to see she cried harder. She ran to her mother's form as she held it. Her hands where bloodied up with the cold and thick blood. Her pink hello kitty pajamas now where stained with blood.

She cradled her mother as the cold and unresponsive form was in her arms. Caroline emitted loud screams as she kept saying _MOM. _ She wiped away the blood of the crease of Liz's couldn't bring her mother back as she saw the a pool of blood in her mother's abdomen. She looked to her father as she closed his eyes. She stared at his hazel –greenish orbs. She would never forget those eyes. She laid her parent's bodies side by side and closed their eyes. She wiped her tears as her face was stained by their own blood.

Caroline took out the phone and dialed 911. That was the last time she saw her parents as she packed her stuff and left her home. She cried and cried until she couldn't produce any more tears. Her throat hurt.

This would be a turbulent ride for this young woman and her thirst for Revenge.

* * *

**An**: Here it is another fic. I hope you like it. I am still pondering who shall be the dashing stallion or mr. perfect for the story. _**Please review**_. Let me know what you think. By the way no in fragment intended. All rights reserved for the C.W. and d L.J. Smith. Because you know if all fanfic writers did we would have our way with our ships.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The glow of the faded red and white neon exit sign, shone through the cracked window. The faint light barely illuminated the upper bunk. The young and petrified girl's stomach churned in disgust as she saw the filthy sheet. Resigning into another night of an uncomfortable and fitful sleep, she skeptically crawled into bed. It has been five days since the assassination of her parents. The new coverage of their deaths was amazing.

She was trying to stay anonymous, until she could reach Alejandro. She hated the fact that everything was gone. She was left with fear and the thirst for revenge. She promised as she closed the eyes of her dead parents that she would find the man who killed them or whoever was behind it.

She had been able to stay at the shelter for few days, she snucked through a cracked window and sometimes through the air vent. She wore her sunglasses and her wore down grey hoodie. Her nails had grime under them, she would randomly buy some food. She didn't want to be found, because she may be assassinated.

She began to close her eyes as she drifted into sleep. The dream commenced, she walked down a long and dark hall way. She reached the end of the hallway, its illuminated with light. She walks into what seem to be her living room. The exuberant cream-colored sofas are drench in blood and the walls have random splatters of blood. She sees herself as her hands are covered in blood.

She sees her parents they are seating on the sofa like zombies blood and worms oozing out of them. She screams in horror as she tries to get the worms off them as well as herself. Everything turned grey as she heard the gun shots. In the dream she dropped to her knees. The girl shook in fear as an ominous figure appeared. She got up as she ran, she didn't dare to look back. But as she ran she could hear the steps behind her like thunder, resembling gun shots. The dark figure resembled a man, she couldn't make out what he looked like.

He laugh with malevolence and with mockery. She screamed as she tried to run faster but the figure always seem to get closer. Finally she trips as she looked up in fear and she saw this big knife. She get jab in the stomach as blood spurt from it and now the figure is drench in her blood. He laughs more and more in delight as the vulnerable and blond girl screams. Caroline is letting out her last breath as the figure guts her like a fish.

Caroline woke up from the shaking of a hand. The drunken woman yelled at her as she said " Quit the screaming, I can't you see am trying to sleep. I swear there is no curtecy in this place." The smell of booze and bad breath hit the girl's nostril. She let out a sigh, she was tire of her state of living. But she couldn't go to where her dear Rosa lived.

* * *

Five days ago...

The aquamarine orbed girl jumped out of the window. She looked around the garden, the petunias ansd morning glories stuck out of the fertile soil. Don Manuel and her mother took care of the garden as their lives depended on it. She began to tear up as her tears fell from her eyes. Her porcelain skin was tainted by red bloches that rose to her cheeks.

She held onto her pocket knife as she gulped nervously. She shifted the weight of her backpack and bag. The young girl had to get out of there. She made sure that her mom's twenty-two was in the pocket of her cargo pants. She said a silent prayer as she quoted Psalms 23:4-5 "though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. 5 Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Amen."

She said it as her anger and pain rose. She hopped off the ledge of the window, as she looked at the bird feeder and the cabana and the nice barb-q set up. She missed her parents already. She ran across the garden as she slid under the shed and walked through a tunnel. The tunnel took her Santa Rosa street. She looked at the lively street as she climbed up and open the latch of the sewer's top. She got out as her aeropostale tank top was dirty with dust and grime. She felt disgusted as she quickly got out and walked away discretely.

She got on the bus towards Los Angeles. An hour later, she was walking in the busy and lively streets of Los Angeles, she passed the ethnic stores as she heard the different types of music. The blond girl stopped in front of a pay phone. She dugged into her pockets as she found some quarters. She put the quarters in the coin slot and then she began to dial. Her long and skinny fingers trembled as she pressed the numbers. The young girl her the dial tone ring and then she heard her voice.

"Alo" said the elder woman's voice, followed by commotion. "ROSA.." Caroline said as her voice tremble. " Caroline, mi Bella!" said Rosa in her thick Panamanian accent.

The loud background noise was so distracting, that the elder lady said " Perame!" a beat. " Miren Muchachos, hagan silencio, si no...VAN A VER!"

" Sorry, Mi Bella. What happen?" asked the elder woman. Silence. " Mi beba. Does your mami need me to go over the house?" asked Rosa. Heavy breathing was heard as traffic was heard.

"Rosa...They are dead, My Papas are dead. Se mu-rienron." said Caroline in between sobs.

"Que...?Mi Nina are you okay?" asked Rosa as she gasped.

" I-I-I barely got out alive. Rosa can I come over." pleaded Caroline as she wiped the tears.

"Claro, Claro...Sure. Where are you?" replied Rosa.

"I am in 1st street." said Caroline as she looked at the sign of the street.

" Oh. okay. Bueno.. You are umm... 5 blocks from where I live. I am going to send Tony. He's going to get you okay." said Rosa. A beat. "ANTONIO...Oye go get miss Caroline from the 1st okay."

" Carolina, beba where exactly are you at?" asked Rosa. Caroline looked around her surroundings. " I'm between Main and first street. I am by Los Gandias grocery store." said Caroline as she scanned the street.

" Okay. Well don't go far. My Tony is going to get you." said Rosa. "Okay. Rosa." whispered Caroline.

Twenty minutes...

A tall and golden brown skinned boy appeared at the corner of main and first street. Caroline sat on the curb of the corner as she kicked the dust on the ground. She held tightly her backpack as she rocked herself. She was completely paranoid. Antonio tapped her on the shoulder lightly as she jumped in fear.

Caroline turned around as she was ready to pull out her pocket knife. She swung it around as Antonio's form came into her peripheral vision.

"Woah, WOah!" Antonio said as he swiftly moved out of the reach of the knife. Caroline stopped as she stood in a defensive pose. She looked at him as she realized it was Antonio.

"Antonio?" Caroline said as she saw him. Antonio gulped as he had his hand raised as he was showing defeat and that no harm will come to her.

"Uh, Yes. Miss Caroline. It's me." Antonio said as he stepped closer and lowered her hand. She began to sob and Antonio stared at her with amusement and sadness.

"I am sure everything will be fine."Antonio said as he placed his hand on her shoulder breathed in and out as she tried to calm down. They two began to walk to the house.

They passed the colorful murals and the small businesses. Antonio and Caroline finally reached the 17th street as they faced the apartment building. He leads them to the front entrance. The door of the building seems to fall apart, its rusty and he has tug on it forcefully. He turns around to look at Caroline while giving her a sheepish and yet embarrassed smile.

Caroline gives him a wand smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. He finally opens the door as they go up the stairs, the walk up the stairs. The creaking sounds of the unkempt building, resonate with each step they take. The walls also seem to be paper thin, as you could hear the blaring music from each passing apartment door and then you could hear the yelling matches and the unruly behavior.

Caroline kept her eyes on the ground , she just ensure that her right foot followed other. Antonio came to the stop of the apartment. You could hear the loud salsa music playing. Caroline looked up to see the 4E sign barely hanging on below the peeping hole. Caroline smiled although it seem to hurt.

Antonio knocked on the door and then he did again but the second time he pounded on it as if his life depended on it. The door open to reveal a short girl in her mid teens. Her long black hair was braided into a french braid. Her brown eyes lit up as she saw Antonio.

"Izabel!" Antonio said as he realize it was her. The two embraced as he then turned around. He let go of Izabel as he got red as a tomato as Caroline stood there shifting the weight of her bag awkwardly and feeling like an intruder to the exchange.

"Ahem..Izabel.. This is Caroline. Uh say is Mama Rosa here still?" Antonio said while asking for Rosa.

Izabel quirked her eyebrows as she gave Caroline a once over. Jealousy seem to come over the young girl, she indeed had a crush on Antonio and seeing how Antonio was so tentative to Caroline. Izabel could help but feel a bit threaten.

Caroline looked at her as blue and brown eyes clashed with each other. Caroline shook her head as she remember how she used to shoot dagers at Layla whenever Layla would throw herself at Kol.

"Hi" said Caroline in a timid voice as she stared at Izabel. "HEy.." Izabel as she took hold of Antonio arm. "SO is Mama Rosa in?" asked Antonio as he got impatient and wiggled out of Izabel hold and took Caroline's bag.

" Yeah, She left. She went to the grocery store. She'll be back in 20 minutes." Izabel said in a sugar coated voice as she moved out of Antonio's way.

" Oh..where are my manners , Caroline right?..Would you like to come in? Izabel said as she turned around and saw Caroline posted in the same spot she was in.

"uh..yeah" said Caroline as she snapped back to reality. She was still shocked over the whole ordeal of her parents death.

Caroline walked into the small apartment. The furniture was a cream color and it was covered with plastic. Caroline smiled as she saw the different pictures of Rosa's family. A picture of Rosa with all her grandkids. Izabel sat on the stool facing the kitchen as two little ran into the living room. Random toys laid in front of the t.v. which was on the Spanish channel.

"Oye. Por que esta la Rubia aqui..eh?"(Translation: Why did you bring the blond here..Huh?) asked Izabel as scoffed at Caroline and turned to look at Antonio. Antonio shook her head.

"ey...Celosita No?" Antonio said as he chuckled and nudge Izabel. (Translation: Jealous aren't we?") " No..." Izabel. While Caroline looked around the apartment.

Antonio looked at Izabel as he whispered at the shell of Izabel's ear. " She's here cause Mama Rosa wanted her to come. She is Mama Rosa's boss's daughter. So you better be nice.."

Izabel smiled and then nodded. " Oh okay, so you got nothing with her?" asked Izabel. "What?!" Antonio replied. " Iza... seriously. She's just a family friend. I can't believe it. You know I got only eyes for you.." said Antonio as he cupped Izabel's chin.

"Ay, esta minita." said Antonio. Antonio set down Caroline's bag. Izabel smiled as the two little kids ran around the house . The two twin boys with lucious brown hair and the most beautiful sun kissed brown carmelish skin.  
"Uriel Y Ariel... stop running" yelled Izabel as she hopped off the stool and followed the two boys. Caroline stared at them as she thought they were the cutest thing ever.

Caroline's eyes welled with tears. Antonio came out of the room where he set down her bags. " Uh..Miss Caroline. DO want anything to drink?" asked Antonio.

"Huh...Uh yeah." said Caroline as she wiped her tears and tried to smile. Antonio opened the fridge as he asked Caroline what would she would like to drink.

"SO, Uh we got Tan orange, Apple Juice, Tamarindo juice or Horchata." Antonio as he named them off. " I think , I take the tan!" Caroline replied quickl. "Ok" replied Antonio.

He poured the drink slowly as he stammered. "Uh, Miss Caroline. I want to apologize for Izzie's behavior. She's a bit territorial and-." said Antonio with a sheepish smile as Caroline cut him off.

" Its fine. It's understandable. Seems like you two are a couple.. Am I right?" asked Caroline as she took a sip of the juice.

"Well, yeah. She's not my girlfriend, but I like her. I just think that right now, I can't be focusing on that. Besides, she usually comes and helps Mama Rosa with the kids and I don't think I should be engaging in anything. If mama Rosa finds out then she wouldn't like her to be around me alone. Plus I know Mama Rosa needs the help;Since Our mom got locked up and my cousin Nancy lost custody of the twins." Said Antonio as he put away the juice.

"Aww, that's cute."Replied Caroline. Simultaneously both Caroline and Antonio heard a knock on the door. Antonio walked towards the door as he looked through the peep hole. He unlocked the door, which took him a while, to Caroline it seem like an eternity.

Antonio opened the door as the older woman appeared. She held four bags and she seem to be struggling. She heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Mama Rosa!" Antonio said in a happy and yet giving her a disapproving look. He reached for the bags while Caroline hopped off the stool, she helped Antonio with the bag.

"Why didn't you tell me you need help. I wouldn't gone back to the store with you." Antonio said in a scolding tone. " Ay,Mi Hijo, It's fine I need the exercise. Plus you need to get miss Caroline." said the elder lady.

Her long silvery and black hair laid neatly in a bun. The rubust woman walked in as she saw Caroline. Caroline finished putting the bags on the small island. She turned and looked at Rosa. She hugged the elder woman with impetus and force. She buried her face into Rosa's chest. "There, There... There. You are here now with me. Don't cry child." Rosa said as her voice carried peace. The elder woman's voice was soft, nurturing and it held experience.

Caroline pulled back and as she choked on her own tears. " Rosa, Rosita... My papas... they are dead ". Caroline said as she caught her breath and began to cry again.

The elder lady looked at the terrified child and inconsolable girl. She hugged her tightly as she smoothed down her platinum blond hair. She let out a sigh and let the girl cry. Izabel walked in with the twins. "Mama Rosa.. Que le pasa?" asked one of the twins.

"She's sad. Mijo" Rosa answer. "But why she sad?" asked Uriel. " Because, she lost her mommy and Daddy." Rosa said in soft voice. " Where did she lose them? Did she lose them like I lost my mommy?" Asked Uriel. His brown eyes looked at his grandmother with anticipation.

"No mijo... It's not like tu Mama, You know go play with your brother." Rosa responded. Rosa turned and looked at Caroline. The elderly woman wiped the tears of the young and afraid girl with her wrinkled sun kissed tan skinned hands.

She sat down and asked the girl to tell her what happened. The woman listen the girl's voice quivered and her sobs began. Caroline couldn't take it was too much for her.

Meanwhile...

Mikaeal sat in office. He was angry as he said " she's not dead?". He looked at his men and picked up his phone, he dialed and waited for them to pick up. "YES, Hey I need you to find out anyone who may be link to them or that may help. I know that the girl's nanny leaves in Los Angeles. I need you to go find out if the nanny is involved. You know what to do."

The man sinister man's voice resonated in his office as he turned the t.v on to see the coverage of the deaths of the Forbes parents. Mikael Carruso had made a threat and Robert Forbes had dismissed it. Mikael knew what he had to do. He needed the whole Forbes family alienated.

The men left as they heard his command. They drove towards Los Angeles.

Rosa tucked in Caroline. Caroline's tear stained face was such sad sight to see. Rosa knelt down as she said a prayer for her family and Caroline. She got up as she let out a groan. Her legs failed her, she was getting old and kneeling down was a hassle. She looked outside of her window as she wished that the girl could be safe. She called Alejandro. "Alo. Alejandro. Do you already know?" asked Rosa with fear on her voice.

"Rosa. It's all over the news. I think you should be careful. If you see the girl; Send her my way. She would be safe with me, I doubt they won't hesitate to find you Rosa. Think of the kids." Alejandro said with worry behind his voice.

"I know but we will fine. I will send the kids with my friend Ana." Rosa said. " Rosa... What about you? Having Caroline with you is a harzard to your life." Alejandro said.

"Don't worry, I will find a place to hide her and my self to hide her." said Rosa.

Rosa and Alejandro kept going back and forth. Caroline opened her eyes as she tipped-toed towards the kitchen. She pushed the bed sheet that was used as a room divider. Caroline heard the conversation as she wanted to cry. She couldn't do that to Rosa nor Antonio and the twins. She went back to bed as she thought how she was going to get out.

* * *

The blond girl woke up two hours later as she made sure that everyone was sound asleep. She wrote Rosa a letter saying thank you. She explained that she couldn't stay much longer. She pulled out Alejandro's contact information as she decided to go find him. She called a cab and then she prayed. She prayed for Rosa's safety and her loved ones as well as hers. She was going out into the streets at an early time.

She opened the window as she jumped off the ledge. She climbed off the building quickly. She was down at the bottom as she smiled at her stealth. She remembered how her father's body guard James taught her a thing or two about climbing. She fixed her shirt as she wiped her tears. She had to protect Rosa and her family.

She gets out of the house as she goes to a near by shelter. She spends her two days there. She can't go back to Rosa's she cant.

Present...

She got into the cab as she said " Take me to this address." She told the taxi driver. She was terrified because she knew many things could go wrong.

She gets to the address. The blond lets out a sight of relief as she gets out of the taxi and quickly knocks on the door. She knocks five times as then she hears the steps.

The man opens the door. His black beard was the first thing she noticed. His black eyes and his gangster vibe scared her a little bit. His caramel skin and tall appearance didn't seem inviting. Caroline gulped as she said nervously. " Are you Mr. Alejandro?". The man was straight face as he folded his arms. He smiled as he then said "Yes, I am and you must be Caroline Forbes?"

"Yeah-Yeah.." Caroline said. " Well, Come in." The man said as he opened the door widely. Caroline stepped into the house skeptically. She breathe in and out evenly. Alejandro turned and said " I am sorry for your lost. Your father was a great man and he was good. Even if it didn't seem like it."

Caroline nodded and said " Umm..thanks. My dad said if I ever needed help, I could come to you..." Alejandro nodded and said " I know. So here is what is we are gonna do. I am gonna change your identity, I will place you in a foster home.-."

"What!" Caroline said as she interrupted. "Caroline, Caroline...Listen to me." Alejandro said. Caroline calmed down as he patted her head.

"Ok." Caroline said in a timid voice.

"Alright. Since your parents are need to hide you for a little while. We don't want who ever is after you to find you.. Understand?"

"Yes.." Caroline said.  
There it began, Alejandro asked her to let him scan her hand, with that it all began, her identity taken from her and for her gain a new one. This identity was already foreigh. He made her a new passport, new ID's.  
Alejandro looked at her and asked her ," what would you like your new name to be?". The girl looked at him as she pondered and then he looked up to him and said " Candice..."

"Candice? Why? How about Kari?" Alejandro said. "Kari? Why would I want to call myself that?." said Caroline as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, You kind look like Kari Matchett. Yep you are like her younger version." Alejandro said in his spanish accent. " Nope, I don't know who she is but I like the name Candice. It's kinda like my ultraego."Caroline said.

"Ok, Nina. Fine Candice it is." Alejandro said. " Yay. Ok. So My name should be Candice Rousseau!" the blond girl said in a blissful manner. "Oh so you like French names? Huh?!" Alejandro said with a chuckle as he began to type in her name.

'Yes. I think they have this grandiur to them." Caroline said in a timid voice. a beat. " My mom, use to listen and read french things. I always found it a bit fascinating." Caroline said in a teary eyed way.

Alejandro finished her ids. "Here you go?" Alejandro said while handing the blond girl her new identity documents. She looked at them as she then began to rip her school id. She began to cry as her hands trembled. The blond girl could not handle it any more. She called Rosa once to let her know she was fine and since those five days, that she's been gone.

Two days later...

She is in his house. She eating breakfast. A loud bang in heard. Alejandro looked at the girl as he gives her a bullet proof vest as he reaches for his gun. Caroline hid behind his bookshelf as the men appeared. They quickly take hold of Alejandro. They question where the girl is at. They have been following him around and they know that she is there. Alejandro fight the man off as bullets are flying. Alejandro killed two guys but he fails to safe himself nor protect Caroline.

Alejandro is bleeding to death. He holds onto his stomach which is now a pool of blood. He laid there as the awaiting to meet his death. The tall man and brown eyes looked at him as he pointed at him with his gun. " Since you're cooperating...AH..Well good bye." He shot him in the head. Caroline watched as she covered her mouth. Anger and fear took over. She took out the gun as moved out of the book shelf.

She was dragged out of her hiding. She screamed in anger. She no longer felt the fear it was pure rage as she remembered her dead parents. She pulled out the gun and shot at one them."You Little bitch!" said one of the guys as missed him by hair.

"Kill her!" said the menancing man. The elder man nodded as he gulped. He shot her on the shoulder as the gun dropped off her hand. She bit back a scream as she looked at him with hate. She fell to the ground as she tried to dragged herself. Her blood left a trail. He walked slowly as he wiped his hands and thought about his own children. He couldn't do it.

She laid in a corner as she held on the gun. The man stood in front of her. He noticed her bullet proof vest. He smiled and then he whispered. " I am gonna let you live kid. You don't deserve this." He shot her five times as Caroline closed her eyes. Everything went black.

She opened her eyes. She laid in a room. The first thing she saw were his blue eyes. His hair dark as night and then another set of eyes. They were green as freshly cut grass with a tint of gray. The elder man looked at her quiescent form. She had not waken up ever since they found her laying in a pool of blood. They were able to save her before it was too late.

Caroline's vision is blurry. She thought to herself "am I dead, No I am DEAD?". She heard voices as she heard the short conversation.

"She's about to wake up? what do you want me to do? Should I give her another shot of Morphene?" asked the younger man in anticipation. The elder man wave his hand no as he said " No, I need to talk to her".

The light shone as Caroline squirmed. Then she felt the piercing pain that traveled from her shoulder to her arms. She wanted to scream in pain but she bit back the screams. He clears his throat.

"Caroline,Caroline ...Tesoro?'" He said as he shook her lightly and then patted her blond bob. Caroline rubbed her eyes as she pulled away with fear. Her hands quickly went to her neck as she felt that she still had her rosary.

She began to sit up as she eyed the dark hair man with green eyes. He smiled and watched her. He didn't say anything. He cleared his throat again. " Hi, Caroline. My name is Giuseppe Salvatore. Now. You Know why you are here?". Silence filled between them. " Ah you don't...Well. I am here to make you an offer."

Caroline felt her blood run cold. " Are you going to kill me?" she asked in fear. " No..Not if you don't give me a reason. I know that some people are after you and your parents die in such horrible way. I am here to give protection, if you choose to work under me. I sense you want to avenge their deaths...huh?"

Her hands turned into fist as she held the bed sheet. She looked up as anger filled her senses. She looked at the elder man and said " I want them to die... THEY TOOK ALL I HAVE. Death is gift for what they did, they deserve far worst." By then she was yelling and crying.

" Hmm. SO here it goes either you join us or meet your death." Giuseppe said in an ominous tone.

Caroline thought about it for a second. Then she said. " I am in. Just help me find the bastards who killed my parents and Alejandro." "That's not a problem. Now remember once you are in you are in.." said the elder man as he stood up and left.

* * *

Present day...

She looks at the blue eyed guy and smiles, " Ok, Barbie we ready!" he said in joking way. " Seriously, Damon can you pay attention?" she replied as she pushed past him.

"Yeah dude." the green eyed guy said as he scoffed. " Ah will shut it. Besides Baby Bro. I don't get why you are always protecting her. Look at her she is a weapon from hell." Damon said as he eyed Caroline.

"Whatever Salvatore...Just don't test me. I doubt Giuseppe would like to hear that his eldest and rebellious son is dead." Caroline said as she fixed her jacket.

" All right, All right. I can't believe you switch professions, I though being a assassin was your thing, but I guess being a stripper is much thrilling!" Damon said with a laugh.

"SHUT IT. You know its strictly business. Besides I am not a manwhore like some here." Caroline said before getting out of the car. "O..OKAY." Stephan said as he eyed his brother and his best friend.

" Stop it guys. We got a job to get done." Stephan said as Damon nodded. Caroline hopped off the car as she went to enter the strip club, Damon reached over and slapped her butt. She turned around as she looked at him with anger. " You are dead meat, Salvatore. Capishe. Oh and wait for my signal." Caroline said.

She walked in as she got ready. She is dress in something very skimpy. She is wearing a black wig, she steps on stage as she does her number. She closed her eyes for a quick second as she thinks to herself why she is doing this. She moves sensually as the men in the room yell lewd comments and eye her like merchandise. She goes towards the center of the stage where her target is at. She smiles seductively and swivels her hips as the brown haired. She makes her way near him as he stare at her with lust. She smiles as she proceeds with the façade with a calculating stare.

Damon and Stephan walked in. Stephan looked at Caroline in the middle of the stage. He feels embarrassed of seeing her like that, although is all part of the job. Damon cheered on as he nudge his brother. " She's got a great body...too bad she's a pain in the ass and like a sister to me.." Damon said. Stephan nodded as he nursed the drink in his hand.

Ten minutes later...

The woman gets called out of the dressing booth. The owner tell him a gentleman would like to see her in the vip room. She nodded as she walked towards the room and she smiled. She was already happy that everything is going according to plan. She entered the v.i.p. room, the man whistled as soon as she entered. She sat next to him as he said " You are one sexy woman...You got me hypnotized."

"It's that so?-Well, honey that's what I do." Caroline said in a flirty voice as he snaked his hands around her waist. She shuddered internally as she told herself just a few more minutes and the job will be done.

He was laughing and joking as he tried to feel up Caroline. She looked at the glass window that showed the other strippers at the center stage. She scanned the room as she saw Damon and Stephan. Damon looked at her as she nodded.

The man said. " What can I do for you sugar to get from you another private show?". Caroline chuckled and leaned in. "Oh. nothing... Just get your friends out of here and we can start..."

The horny man got everyone out of the room. "Now, relax and enjoy the show." Caroline said as she slip her hands around her neck and flipped her hair over. While she did that she lifted a finger she did a swirl motion with it as she threw two other fingers. Simultaneously Damon and Stephan watched as they saw her signal. She began to dance and she took off the man tie as she said "You've been a naughty boy..."

"Yes, I have." Said the man as he cupped her bottom. " Oh, yes and naughty boys get punished." Caroline said in flirty yet underlying menacing voice. He pulled her close and she pushed him off her.

"Baby, you can punished me all you want." he said as he waved wad of money. Caroline turned around as she rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You will get punished. Why..cause when you cross the line with Salvatore...you are dead." Caroline said.

"What?!" said the man in confusion and with that Caroline swiftly snapped his neck. Damon and Stephan got up as they got ready for Caroline's escape.

Caroline exited the strip club through the back as she took of the wig and wipe her mouth. Damon and Stephan waited as she entered the car. "Drive." she said in a commanding voice before Damon or Stephan opened their mouth.

That was her life, she was a trained assassin and a hit woman. She hated what she did but it was her only way, the way she had known since she was fifteen. She closed her eyes as she only thought of the day she would face the people who killed her parents. This was just the beginning because the assignment that laid ahead would be the change of her life.

* * *

An: So how do you like it?

REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW.

Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories

**Impossible Chance**( Klonnie)- _THIS one will be updated soon. _

**Oh Baby** ( Bamon)- updating soon :)

The Wrong thing to do ( Klonnie)- Updating soon, cause its been overdue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Valley of Shadows**

Her porcelain hands held tightly to the cup. She drank down the warm milk. She sat on the counter of the kitchen, it had been two days since she had gone on a mission. She had killed another person, she closed her eyes as she tried to shake off the remorse she felt. Caroline didn't try to dwell on her lifestyle, she had become a killer in order to survive. When ever she would feel the guilt eating away, she would just think about her parents.

She stood next to the island, with only the sink light on. The kitchen light seem like it was penumbra. Tears began to blur her aquamarine orbs. Her vision became clouded by the tears. She wiped the tears but they never ceased to fall and roll the down her now rosey cheeks. She tried not to show weakness to anyone, but the thought of her deceased parents was something she had not gotten over.

The eighteen year old girl hated her profession. She knew she only planted more pain and hate, but none the less she agreed to this life-style in order to avenge her parents death. She only wished she had another choice and a way out. She downed her glass of milk a she sat down on the kitchen floor while having her back pressed against the refrigerator.

_Ten Minutes earlier._

He woke up to the muffled screams and random noises. He turned on the light quickly as he rolled over his bed and put on his sleepers. He opened the door to his room and head down the hallway. He finally was in front of her room. He held the door handle as he thought if he should knock or just barge in. He stopped the debate going on his head as he impulsively opened the door.

He poked his head into the door and as he did surprisingly she wasn't in the room. He did noticed that the room seem to have been visited by some type of tornado or something. The room was in such chaotic state. He saw the sheets on the bed tangled and tussled all around; the comforter on the floor and the bed sheet hanging on the edge and finally the lamp laid out on the night stand. He let out a sigh as he closed the door.

He rubbed his chin and then he headed down the stairs. He searched in all the possible place where she could be.

_Present time..._

The blonde man finally found her as he reached the kitchen. He tipped toe in to the kitchen but he was caught right alertness never failed her. She poked her head as she was seating Indian style, while nursing the empty cup of milk. She saw him from the corner of her eyes. She smiled as she tried to be calmed.

She wiped her tears quickly but he saw them none the less. He walked towards her as he finally sat down next to her and whispered "there you are... I was wondering where you went." He smiled at her as he saw her tainted face by the tears. He reached over an wiped her tears. He let out a sigh as her head hung down. He looked at her once more and then stared at the kitchen's island. He cleared his throat as he said " Did you have a nightmare again? Was it the same one?"

Caroline looked at him and said in a barely audible voice " YEAH". They stared at each other as green orbs and aquamarine's clashed. He pulled her closer to him as he said " There, there it was just a bad dream CARO." She nodded as she breathed in and out evenly.

The two sat in silence as the silence filled the room. The two of them had this understanding, he didn't pry too much and she didn't try to have a heart to heart conversation.

Caroline fell asleep after sobbing through her sleep. Stephan picked her up as he tried to take her to her room but failed. They fell asleep on the living room couch.

Next day...

The raven haired with random spots of silver haired woman appeared. The woman wore a pink apron and her green eyes lit up as she found her son and her daughter on the couch. To the Italian beauty Caroline was the daughter she never had. She smiled brightly as she saw the blonde girl curled up on the sofa as her head laid on her son's lap. Meanwhile Stephan's head hung to the side as he slept mouth wide.

"GOOD MORNINGS MY BAMBINOS!" Florencia said. Caroline bolted up at the sound of the woman's voice. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at Florencia. " Morning Mama!" Caroline said. It was weird but Florencia had become a mother to her. She looked at her with a smile while Stephan stir in his wake.

"Awh, Good Morning Mom." Stephan said between his yawn. "Stephano! said Florencia as she walked up to the two of them. Caroline sat up in indian style. Florentina looked at Caroline as she said " Guess what I made for you, Caro."

"What!?" Caroline said in anticipation. " I made french toast. Your favorite." Florentina said in enthusiasm. "Thank you Mamma" said Caroline as she ran up to Florentina and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, sweetheart. Go change." said Florentina.

Caroline nodded as she ran up the stairs. Florentina looked at her son as he nodded. She sat next to him as she asked " Did she have one of those nightmares again?"

Stephan looked at his mother and nodded while he said " Yes, Mamma. But atleast she fell asleep after an hour of crying." "Ah, my Bambina. It seems like we might have to schedule another appointment with Dr. Andrews." said Florentina.

"No, No, Mamma. That would make things worst. You know Caro, doesn't like to talk. You know she barely talks to me about it-." Stephan said as Caroline appeared again in some blue shorts and white aeropostle shirt. "What are you guys talking about?" Caroline asked as she folded her arms.

"Oh nothing, nothing ...my bambina." said Florentina as she walked up and gave Caroline a light hug. Stephan got up to go to his room and midway Caroline stopped him as she took hold of his arm.

"Steph, what was Mamma talking about?! and don't try lying to me! Are we clear." Caroline said in a lethal and dangerous tone. " Ah..Caro. Well..." Stephan began.

"WHAT!?" Caroline said. " Fine, Mamma...wanted to know about if your nightmares stared again." replied Stephan. "What?!-I can't believe it. Please, let's not talk It "It was about this." Caroline said as she shook away and stomped away.

"Caro, Caro,Caro..." Stephan said as he tried to follow her.

**_Twenty Minutes..._**

They sat down around the dinning table. Caroline smiled in delight as she ate her french toast and took a sip of Florentina's homemade orange juice. Stephan and Caroline joked around as Giuseppe walked in. "Good Morning, I mio amore." Florentina said as she greeted her husband. Caroline sat up straighter as Stephan made a quick nod to his father.

"Papa Benedizione(Blessings Dad)" Stephan said as he kissed his father's hand. Giuseppe smirked lightly as he touched his son's head. They ate as the elder man opened the paper. Caroline felt a bit awkward. After five years, that man still scared her a bit and she knew that to him she was only an object that he could use to terrorize. She looked at the woman who had become her mother and she saw how carefree she was.

Florentina was not completely aware of her husband's lucrative business. Florentina brought the skillet over as she served eggs and more french toast. Suddenly the bell ranged as one of the help came in. "Who is it Vincent?" asked Giuseppe without looking up from the newspaper.

"It's the young Damon." said Vincent. Caroline stopped eating as she looked at Stephan. She knew that this meant trouble and a sprinkle of a fight. Giuseppe sat the newspaper down as he cleared his throat and said " I guess, let him in."

Florentina's face lit up as she quickly untied her apron and quickly walked to the door. "My Bambino!" Florentina said as she squealed. "Mia bella Mamma!" Damon said as it boomed throughout the house. Caroline ate her food slowly as she waited for the showdown.

Florentina walked in hand and hand with Damon. "Come, come tesoro mio. Have a seat." said Florentina She sat Damon down as Damon showed a smug expression. "Hello...Damon." said Stephan as he cleared his throat as he tried to clear the air. Meanwhile Florentina nudged her husband to say something.

"Uh, Glad to see you bambino" Giuseppe said as he forced the world out. "Really...Well that's a new one. Huh!"Damon replied sarcastically. "Damon..." Stephan and Florentina said simultaneously. Caroline just shook her head and kept eating quietly.

"Tina, just let him." Giuseppe said in an unfazed tone. "But." Florentina said with worry behind her voice and pleading. "Wow, Mamma...please let the grandious Giuseppe. Say it." Damon said while he folded his napkin.

"Damon Giuliano Salvatore! BASTA!(ENOUGH!)" Giuseppe said. Damon smiled cynically and he said " See, there's the dad...I know.". Caroline saw Giuseppe face turn red as he hands turned into fists.

Caroline stood up as she saw her mother's hand giving Damon's a squeeze. " I-I, Papa can I speak with Damon..." Caroline asked timidly. Giuseppe looked at her and nodded.

Caroline got up and pulled Damon out of the dinning room. Caroline was in the Terrance while Florentina tip toe to hear their conversation. Stephan stopped his mother as he said " Mamma, let them. I think Caro got it covered".

"UGH,Damon. You need to stop fighting with Giuseppe. I know there are things that will never be the same. -" . Caroline began as she stood in front of Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at her and said " Listen, I don't need your lectures. What I say or do to my Dad, Mine... Is my business!"

"Wow, Damon. I am aware he is your father. I just wanted to let you know, that Florentina is always sad and dreads the day you show up. She cries because her son and her husband can't get along. I am warning you, my Mom cries because of you... You'll be sorry. Got it " Caroline said as she took the raven haired man's collar.

He laughed and then he looked at her and said " Alright, I never thought you had in you. Alright Tesoro, I will try to get along for my MOTHER's sake. But I ain't do nothing for you."

Caroline smiled and said "Yeah, sure whatever. Just apologize to Giuseppe. By the way I know that losing Rose because of him..." "Don't" Damon interrupted her quickly.

"Damon, one day you are gonna have to talk about it..." Caroline said as Damon rose his hand and began to walk away. His steps faltered as he turned around quickly and said " Caro for the love of God. I am telling you this, what about your parents or the nightmares..."

"Hey, that's a low blow..." Caroline said as she pushed him. " Not fun when you are on the other side. So don't bring Rose up again. By the way you know why am here. We've got a mission." Damon said while he fixed his collar and his shirt's cuff.

* * *

Meanwhile...

He stood in front of his father's tombstone. He wiped his tears that formed from his azure's eyes. It has been 5 years since his father's assassination. He looked at his half brother who stood next to him.

"We got go, Klaus." the dirty blond boy said. The taller and older guy nodded. " I know, Kol. Just give me a sec." Klaus replied. The young man knelt down in front of the Tombstone as he traced over his father's name and kissed it. The rain fell harder as he looked at his grass stain pants. He was still hurting after all those years. He knew that he was just sixteen years old when his father died.

He remembered the day his mother introduce him to his step-father. There was something wrong , when he saw that man. The man's stare was a scary one, there was death behind his eyes, he had quickly stood in front of his mother. His mom, married the man three weeks his father's death. It was surreal to him. He then soon understood why his mother had made such brisk decision.

His step-father was one of the most known Tycoons among the gangsters and drug cartel. Klaus's Father had crossed the line with his Step Dad's people. He wanted to find who is to blame. He was able to live with his step Dad since his revenge would take longer. He only knew that five years ago, his father spared a young girl's life and because of that he was killed. It seem like the person who saved didn't returned the favor instead, they killed him.

Ti's the reason he is here today, he has been working for his step father's lucrative business for the past year. He has been training since his Father's death. He looked back once more at his father's tombstone as he held the necklace his father had given him. He finished paying his respect as he walked backed to the car.

He slams the door as his brother looked at him. "Klaus...how much longer are we going to keep this up. You can't let this bitterness get to you." Kol said. Kol know that things would never be the same, he knew that the mistake their parents made were coming back to hunt them. Klaus touched his chin as his hands turned into fist. "Kol, you don't know the half of it. I want to avenge my father...Be glad you have a father. I don't have one anymore" Klaus said.

Kol nodded as he understood that his Step-Brother was livid. But besides the guilt, hate and pain Kol and his sister and his brother were able to welcome Klaus and his brother Elijah as brothers.

"Klaus, I am sorry." Said Kol as he put on his aviators and began to drive. "Don't be it's life." Klaus replied as he stared out the window.

* * *

While

He slams a stack of paper in front of his team. He cleared his throat before speaking. He looked at the paper as he turned on the projector and asked one of the team to turn off the lights. The blonde and tall man began to speak.

"alright everyone. So as we can see, the last four homicides have happen within a month span. It seems that we may have a serial killer on the loose." he said as he showed pictures of the last four victims.

The other men and women in the room spoke among themselves. The young man sat on his chair as he twirled his pen and then rose his hand. The older man looked at the young blonde man and said " Yes, Alaric".

The hazel eyed man smiled as everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat as he began to talk. He said " Well, looking at the evidence, it seems to be some sort of organized homicide and on top of it these victims were prestigious in their community and the fact that they were in a financial slump..."

The elder man looked at him and said " That is true, Now do you think they were all linked to the same people?, As in they owed money to the same people?". Alaric smiled triumphantly as he quickly concealed it with a serious expression.

" Yes, that is what I am trying to get at. They may had resorted to loan sharks. Perhaps...Salvatore Enterprise." Alaric said. Another team member interjected as he said. " Jeez, Alaric. Can you let it go. I mean we followed the Salvatore Enterprise trail for months. There's no way they are involved."

"Maybe they are not involved or maybe they are... Although they are. Salvatore Enterprise does indeed import Italian Wines and Clothing goods...But That's a cover up. I have been following them and it seems they do more than just this type of business" Alaric said.

"So what do you suggest we do? What about the homicides?" Asked the elder and gray haired man. The Captain looked at Alaric for an answer.  
"Detective Salzman?!" said the Chief of Police.

" Well, I suggest that we have an informant. Also I have been following up on the other suspects such as Carruso-Mikaelson and Robert Forbes. I looked at the patterns in the homicides and it seem we may have a clue where they might strike next' Alaric responded.

"Hmm..seems like you are interested in this case." said Meredith. The woman was also a detective. "Yes, I have." Alaric quickly replied as he looked at her in the eye with a challenging expression.

"I see..." the brown haired said. A beat. "Hmm, Well Saltzman what else have you found?" she asked. Alaric fixed his collar and then got up as he pulled an old file. It was the Forbes assassination of Caroline's parents.

" Ok, so remember five years ago, the death of the Forbes. The brother, wife and the daughter, although the body of the daughter was never found. I think it links to Carruso-Mikaelson as well Robert Forbes and even Salvatore. You see, there is reason to believe that Carruso is indeed involved with the drug cartel. " Alaric said.

"Ok. But how does this close case ties in with the four homicides this month?" asked the chief. " Well, the way they were killed similarly as the homicides. Also our informant found out the possible next victim." Alaric said.

"Really?" Asked Chief and Detective Fell. "YEs.." Alaric said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Caroline, Stephan, Damon and the rest of Giuseppe people sat in the room. They sat around the round table as Jackson turned on the computer and projector.

"Alright, people..." Giuseppe said. Jackson nodded as he began to speak. " So, the objective in this mission is to get close to Sean Bennett's daughter." Jackson as showed a picture of the awkward looking and caramel skinned looking girl.

Damon looked at picture of the girl as he smiled and tried not to laugh. Caroline looked at him with an amuse expression as she then asked " Why are we to get close to her?". Everyone turned to look at her.

" Well, Candice. Good question. The reason is a bit obvious. Sean holds his daughter very dear. He refuses to pay what he has borrowed and to top it off he has made business with others. Plus, he has threatened to reveal some information which jeopardizes Salvatore Enterprise. Also he is planning to involve the police as well as the FBI." Jackson said.

"Ok, but wouldn't be easier to get rid of Sean..." Caroline inquired. " Yes, it would be, but if we do...it would be obvious and it would leave a trail. Plus, the last few assignment have left the FBI and the local police department here on trail..." Jackson said as he leaned in and looked at Caroline in the eye.

"OHH." Caroline replied in a dangerous tone. " So if, we go after the daughter. We will be able to twist his arm and get him to do what we want." Stephan said as he interrupted the little hostile show down by Caroline.

" Yes, if we get close to her it would be easier. As we have research, he has his daughter's every move watched. He has over protected her and well this year she starts her first year in college. So Candice, we will have you enroll in the same school as her." Giuseppe said.

"What...What?!" Caroline said in disbelief. "Yes, Candice" Giuseppe said in a stern tone. " UGh... I don't think is a good idea. I mean, school is not my thing." Caroline said.  
"Well, it will be. I already enrolled you and put her in the same dorm as her. Unfortunately I couldn't get you to be her roommate." Giuseppe said in a exasperated tone.

Caroline folded her arms as she looked at Damon and Stephan. "I see, so what are these two gonna do?" Caroline said as she pointed at them. Giuseppe looked at his two sons. " Well, not much. Just assist you." Giuseppe said as he left the subject in such vague answer.

"haha.." Stephan replied mockingly as he stuck out his tongue. Caroline rolled her eyes as she kicked him in the shins. "OUch!" Stephan. Giuseppe looked at him as he said " Actually, Stephano... You 're enrolled as well."  
Stephan looked at him surprised and gulped as Caroline gave him a devious smile.

Damon smirked and whispered " Sucks to be you Baby bro. More time with Serial killer Candice." "Damon... Well You're gonna be the Art professor. I mean atleast you can put your major to use and show me you can do something with your life." Giuseppe said as he looked at his eldest son. Damon looked at his father in anger as he spat out his water in disbelief.

With this it all began.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the car as she stood in front of the University. She took off her avaitors as she rolled her eyes and looked at the big sign that said " Welcome Incoming Freshman". She wanted to leave already she was in Mystic Falls, Virgina, of the places she has been she was stuck in this small town. She looked at Stephan as she said " Seriously, can this girl get any lamer. I mean of all places she choose this small community college!".

Stephan chuckled as he fixed his bookbag and shifted the weight of his travelling bag. " Well, the girl. Seems to want to break free of her daddy's wishes. I mean remember she refuse to go to her father's Alma matter." Stephan replied.

"Yeah, I know. But if I were her...I would have gone to a more prestigious school and waste my daddy's money out of scorn." Caroline said as she fixed her hair. She was a bit annoyed that she had to dye her hair brown and wear brown contacts.

"WHY, do have to wear these." Caroline complained as she looked at Stephan. " Hey, Caro. You for the job. Now let's find your dorm." Stephan said.

Later that day...

Klaus walked to the campus. He fixed his glasses as he looked at Kol and Rebekah. " I can't believe, it why is our sister here." Kol said as he looked at his older brother.

"Cause we need her.." Klaus replied with a irritated tone and then again he laughed at his younger brother. Rebekah flipped her hair as she said " I am needed, if you all want to ensure this girl is safe. I doubt she'll be comfortable with you two. Plus Professor Wozniak, I think you should go the Music department..."

Rebekah put her arm around Kol as Klaus fixed his glasses and began to walk way as Kol protested. "Hush, Kol. You need to help me get my bags." Rebekah said as she nudge him.

* * *

Bonnie fixed her thick glasses as she looked around the campus. She smiled to herself. She finally got to make her own decision. She no longer felt that she would be smothered by her overly protective father. The caramel skinned girl was tired of it, she hated how she how to put a face for her father. She was not stupid she knew about her father's buisness and brushes with unlawful things. The girl was tired of looking over her shoulder, so she decided to come to this small town.

She was excited to learn about Music and Art. She fixed her sweater as she looked at herself. She was the definition of nerdy and gamer looking girl. She knew she was never popular at school and kids picked on her. None- the less she was ready to change that and turn the page.

She walked into the house. The music was blaring as the people in the house all held red cups and while some encountered themselves in some racy behavior. She breathed in and out as she told herself to let lose and make friends.

While, Caroline looked around the campus. She called Stephan as she told him that she had yet to see this Bonnie girl. She let out a sigh as she was handed a flyer. She read the flyer as she saw it was a house party hosted by some people. She looked at the flyer as she thought what the hell.

She walked to party the music is loud as she wiggled her way through the crowd. She picked up a cup as she smelled the booze. She decided to find an actual close beer can. Caroline looked around as she became aware of her surroundings.

An hour later...

The party is in full swing. Caroline is dancing with this tall tan skinned and brown eyed guy. His name is Tyler and he is actually a good dancer. She looked at him as she then saw this caramel skinned girl on top of a table dancing and she was completely trash. Caroline stare at her long enough to realize that it was Bonnie. Bonnie tripped off the table as this Blond guy picked her up and held her in place. He then, led her to the upstairs. Caroline stopped dancing as she tried to excused herself.

Caroline followed the blond guy as he dragged the disoriented and very drunk caramel skinned girl. The girl tripped as she asked for the third time "Wh-wher-where are you taking me?". The blond guy smiled deviously as he said "SHssh...Babe relax. You know you can trust me". Bonnie looked at him as she said " I don't know you...well not en-enough to..trus-trus- trust you.". Her speech had become completely slur and at time uncomprehending.

Caroline got closer to the stair case. She looked at what was going on. She shook her head as she quietly went up the stairs. Three minutes later Caroline is trying to open the door. She could hear Bonnie small cries for help. The blond guy is on top of Bonnie as he tries to undo her jeans. Bonnie looked at him as she said "No, NO, NO -NOOOOOO"

Caroline quickly kicked the door down as she launched at the muscular and overpowering blond guy. "SHE SAID NO." Caroline said in a dangerous and low tone. The guy turned around. Bonnie's face is stained with her tears.

The man looked at Caroline as he rolled his eyes and looked at Bonnie. "You , know this is none of your concern. I mean she's fine."He said as he scoffed. Caroline shook her head as she pushed him off the bed and had him in a head lock. "Listen dick face. She obviously is to hammer to give consent to this. I suggest if you don't want to be charge with rape to leave."

The man jabbed Caroline in the stomach as she lost her balance. Now he was on top of Caroline. His hot breath hit Caroline like a ton of bricks. The smell of stale booze left Caroline dizzy. "Seems like you want to play as well. I don't mind sharing." the man said in a creepy tone. Caroline composed herself as she kicked him in the balls. She now was on top him chocking him. "You are one sick bastard."Caroline screamed. She put pressure on his neck as she knocked him out. She checked his pulse to ensure he was still alive.

She fixed her shirt as she ran over to Bonnie. Bonnie was laying on the bed curled up. Caroline touched her arm as Bonnie quickly jumped. "Hey, Hey... I am not going to hurt you. Okay."Caroline said in a soothing voice.

Bonnie looked at her in confusion. "Wait how did you get here. I mean Owen was with me. He was on top of me taking off my shirt and then...then..."Bonnie said as she began cry uncontrollably.

Caroline found Bonnie's ripped sweater as she put it on her and she kept saying was going to be alright. The two young women left the party discreately. Bonnie sat in her dorm room as Caroline ensure she was ok.

Bonnie woke up the next morning next to Caroline. Caroline had hot tea as she handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her and said "Who are you?". Caroline smiled as she said "Seems you are awake and in your sanity is back...Oh by the way my name is Nadia. I am a few dorms down from you."

Bonnie took the tea in suspicion. "Wait, Wait how the hell did you get here?!-OUCH"Bonnie replied in hostile manner as her head throbbed. "WHy does my head hurt so much" Bonnie said in pain.

Caroline laughed as she said "Well, my dear you had too much to drink last night if I say so myself.". "OOh. Oh my gosh... You were there..SO last night was not a bad nightmare. I was about to get assaulted!"Bonnie said with a mortified expression and fear.

"Hey, its ok. You were just trying to have fun. But that douche bag thought he take advantage of your state. But not to worry you are safe now"Caroline said as she sat on the bed next to Bonnie and patted her on the shoulder.

"No, I was stupid... I thought he liked me. I mean, I never had a guy hit on me or even show interest in me..."Bonnie said as her green orbs began to be blurred by her tears.

"Oh, hun. Look, what happened last night is not your fault. If you want we could go the school police department and the assault prevention office."Caroline said as she soothed down the young girl's curly mane.

"No, no need for that... I -I will find. I figure something out."Bonnie said quickly as she wiped her tears. "Ok, But listen. You never should be intimidated by no one. Plus maybe you are not the only who has gone through that."Caroline said as she tried to show support.

The two of them stayed for an hour talking. This soon would flourish into a friendship and a way for Caroline to get closer to her goal.

* * *

Two days later...

She sat quietly in a booth. She opened the menu as she eyed what she wanted to eat. She ordered french fries and a strawberry milkshake. She waited patiently as she eyed the small grill and bar place. She let out a sigh as she eyed her watch. Stephan had promised to come in twenty minutes and it has already been forty minutes.

Meanwhile...

The tall blonde man walked into the bar area. He was ready to start this mission. He had already had his "lesson plans" ready. He just wanted Kol and Rebekah to get ready as well as the rest of the team. He sat on the bar stool as he asked for some gin. He wanted to unwind before he got to his assigment. He turned his stool around as he spotted long porcelain legs that dangled outside of the booth. That caught his attention as he lower his glasses. He saw the young brunette lower her menu he quickly tore his eyes from her and looked around the bar.

He seems intrigued by her. He asked the bartender to send her a drink.

Caroline saw a waiter come up with a fruity looking drink. He said it was from the blonde gentleman from the bar. She looked up at their gazed locked. He rose his glass at her as she rose her and nodded. She went to take a drink as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up as she sat the drink down. She gulped down the drink as she was surprised to see the Owen from the party. It was Bonnie's attacker.

"Oh look what the cat dragged up..." Owen said in menacing tone as he put pressure on Caroline's arm. "Oh, on the contrary, I could sense something foul."Caroline said through her clenched teeth as she squirmed under the pressure.

"Say, wanna take this outside."Owen whispered into the shell of her ear. Caroline nodded as she got up and jabbed in him in the stomach. They began to walk outside.

Klaus saw their interaction as he downed his drink. Caroline stood in front of Owen in the narrow and dark alley. "Well, here I am. Now what do you want leech." Caroline said.

"Fiesty aren't we... Well I just wanted to repay the favor. You know the one from the party and the nice visit I had from the cops." Owen said as he tried to corner her. "Oh, really. But you shouldn't have it was my pleasure scum bag." Caroline said as she began to walk away.

"Oh , no you don't"Owen said as he charged at Caroline as pulled her by the hair. Caroline held back a scream. Suddenly a man appeared. "That's not the proper way to treat a lady."he said in his perfect accented English voice. Caroline and Owen stopped as Klaus appeared.

In that instant Caroline pivoted her weigh as she made Owen lose his balance and she punched him. She punched him three times as Klaus went in to help. Caroline kept hitting Owen as she yelled all sort of cuss words.

Klaus pulled her off as he said "Enough love." But Caroline was in a trance as she kicked him on the legs. He pulled her away. Her body seem like it was a liquid as Klaus couldn't get a grip on her.

"Let go of me." Caroline said as she finally met his eyes. "alright. But are you okay love?" Klaus asked in concern. Caroline stood up as she caught her breath and said " I am alright. I can defend myself thanks." W

Caroline quickly began to walk away as Klaus said " HEY, HEY what's your name-" as Caroline disapered into the night. Klaus chuckled to himself as he picked up Owen sat him next to the dumpster.

Klaus walked away as he thought of the feisty and fighter young woman. He would make it his purpose to cross path with her again. Something about the young woman was inciting and he felt like he had to meet her.

* * *

A/N: Well, I am back. Shout out to those who have alerted and RUCKY ( WHo has reviewed). Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. ALSo don't forget to check out my other stories:)


End file.
